fishergamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark RP Server Jobs
Introduction to Jobs Jobs (or classes) are specific roles you can choose to roleplay as on the server. When a player picks that job, they are expecting to perform the duties associated with that job, such as selling weapons as an Arms Dealer, or catching criminals as a Civil Protection Officer. Each job was carefully created to ensure that a player would be capable of earning the same amount of money playing any job. 'Picking a Job' A player can choose a job by pressing F4, then going to the Jobs tab. There, you can scroll through the list of jobs and click the one you want. A brief description as well as some traits about the job, like salary, sources of income and extra weapons, will be listed. On the bottom right is a "Become Job" button. Click that, and the player will become the job. If there are too many players already in that job, the player will not be able to become that job and will have to wait until a slot frees up or pick another job. Jobs can also be picked by using the job command associated with each job. Usually, the name of the class is the same as the command. For example, to become a thief, you can type /thief. If a player would like to set a custom job title, they can use /job . This will keep them as their current job, but change the title of it as seen in the scoreboard. This is useful for roleplaying or grouping with other players for that extra bit of identity. 'Demotions' If a player is not doing their job properly, other players can demote them. To do so, a player can type /demote . Remember, a player can only be demoted for not doing their job properly. This does not include them being rude in character, or anything not related not job related. You can demote the mayor and the police for being corrupt. This is entirely within the roleplay, so do not use the demotion tool to demote rulebreakers. Instead, contact a member of staff or take evidence of their rulebreaking and post it on the forums. What Comes with a Job? 'Responsibilities' When a player chooses a job, the player chooses to play that role and fulfill the responsibilities involved with being that job. These responsibilities vary from job to job, but are often listed in the job description. Simply put, the player must do their job. The responsibilities are not always required to be fulfilled by server rules. For example, the police are allowed to break the law, but other players are allowed to demote them for being corrupt. 'Salaries' Each job has a salary, with the exception of hobo, who receives none. This salary ranges from $250 at the lowest amount to $1000 for being the Mayor. This salary is received once every five minutes as long as you are not in jail. If you are in jail, you will not be paid. Salaries are not to be confused with income. Salaries are the base amount of money a player will earn for simply being in that job every five minutes. The salaries were determined by using a simple formula based on the cost of a shipment of AK-47s; since that is the most commonly purchased and used weapon in the game; and the other sources of income a job has available. Everyone is expected to earn at least $750 every five minutes on average by doing their job. The cost of a shipment of AK-47s, which costs $9000, is taken and divide by 12 to receive our base salary of $750. This means that once an hour on a base salary, a player will have enough money to buy a shipment of AK-47s. Obviously players are not expected to play an hour for a single shipment, so jobs are given other sources of income to slightly increase the rate at which they can afford weaponry. Things like mugging, extortion, contract jobs, sales profits, bail bonds and bribes all go towards increasing a player's income. If every job had a base salary of $750, the average income of the jobs would be horribly imbalanced, leaving some jobs far superior to others. In order to combat this, the team carefully considered the average money per minute a player would earn doing their job, and subtracted that amount from the base salary. WIP